


The Visit

by TLin



Series: The Summons and The Visit [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-01
Updated: 2002-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-27 14:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19792606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLin/pseuds/TLin
Summary: Spock has returned to Vulcan to take a wife. Depressed and alone at his cabin on Alpha Centauri, Kirk reflects on his future without the ENTERPRISE, or Spock. The sudden, and unexpected arrival of Spock and his betrothed give Kirk hope that the future may not be as bleak as he feared.





	The Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Note from LadyKardasi and Sahviere, the archivists: this story was originally archived at [Side by Side](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Side_by_Side_\(Star_Trek:_TOS_zine\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. We tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Side by Side’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sidebyside/profile).

"From the moment I met you, I was attracted, but I knew I couldn't force my feelings on you." He leaned forward in his chair, reaching out to take Spock's hand. When Spock took it, he went on, "I had hoped, now that our mission was over, to spend some time with you alone. I was going to invite you to join me at my cabin on Alpha Centauri for a few months of R&R, while awaiting the refit of ENTERPRISE." He gave Spock's hand a gentle squeeze as he said suggestively, "giving us six months, alone in the woods ... well, I think you get the picture."  
  
"Yes, I do ... and believe me when I say I wish that it could be so." Spock stood, still holding onto Jim's hand, thereby pulling him to his feet as well. They stood face to face. Spock released Jim's hand as their bodies pressed together from chest to thighs. He had not intended such intimate contact when he pulled Jim to his feet ... it startled him, and aroused him, and made him wish for the impossible. Stepping back, he said, "I am sorry," then turned to leave the room before it was too late.  
  
"So am I," Jim said, as he watched the Vulcan walk away.   
  
******  
  
Three months had passed since that last intimate moment between himself and Spock. Three months of debriefings, meetings, new orders and farewells ... leaving him with a future that was less than what he had dreamed of.   
  
He had hoped for one last chance -- a private moment to try and persuade Spock to change his mind -- but as the hour of Spock's departure neared, it became clear that it would not be. Spock would not come to his door, confessing his love, as his transport sailed off without him. That only happened in the movies.   
  
No, he had to take matters into his own hands.  
  
Having remained at home, expecting ... hoping for ... Spock's arrival until it was almost too late, he made a last minute call to transporter central. He requested an emergency beam up to the orbital space dock, where the Vulcan Diplomatic Transport Spock would be using to go home was berthed. The transport seemed to take forever, but he finally arrived. As the world solidified around him, he saw the lone figure slowly making his way up the gangplank into the ship.   
  
There was no mistaking who it was ... Jim Kirk would know the Vulcan anywhere. "Spock," he called out, and the figure stopped and turned. He did not come back down, but stood, as if waiting. Kirk quickly closed the distance, and as he stepped onto the gangplank, he noticed a cloaked figure emerging and joining Spock.   
  
It was a woman, and Spock held out his fingers to her, as Jim had seen Sarek do with Amanda. Spock then turned his attention to the advancing figure of his former captain, and said, "Jim, may I introduce T'Sala, who is to be my wife. T'Sala, this is Captain James T. Kirk, formerly of the ENTERPRISE." They nodded at each other, but no words were exchanged ... after all, what would one say in such a situation? Spock apparently sensed Kirk's tension, and turned his attention to him, adding, "I had hoped to see you again, so that I could introduce you to ..."   
  
But Kirk interrupted, "Sorry, you know how things are ... I wanted to come sooner, but I just couldn't get away. Last minute demands on my time before I take off for six months, and all that." He gave Spock his most charming smile, but both could see it was forced.   
  
Spock turned to T'Sala, and said, "I will join you shortly."  
  
"Of course." She then turned to Kirk with her hand raised in salute, and said, "I am honored to have met you, sir. Live long and prosper."  
  
Kirk returned the salute, and said, "The honor was all mine. Peace and long life to you, and congratulations on your upcoming marriage."  
  
She nodded, almost a bow, and left them to say their final farewells.  
  
There was silence between them for several heartbeats. Kirk had watched T'Sala retreat, but was drawn back to Spock when he sensed him step down to close the distance between them. There was barely a handsbreadth between them now, and Jim had difficulty fighting the urge to pull Spock into his arms.   
  
"Jim," Spock's voice was hardly more than a whisper, but the intensity of that whisper made Kirk shiver all over. He forced himself to concentrate, as Spock continued, "There is so much I never found the time to tell you. If I may?" and he held up his hand, asking permission for one final meld between the two of them.  
  
Kirk leaned forward in silent invitation, as their eyes locked. The touch of Spock's fingers on the meld points of his face was electric ... a sensation he had never grown completely used to, and which always seemed to cause an erection. As their minds became one, he could sense Spock's amusement, and realized that he had always been aware of the effect his touch had on Jim.  
  
/~/ Jim, know that I love you, and always will. You are my t'hy'la ... do you understand? /~/  
  
The warmth and love that Jim felt through the link were nearly overwhelming. He had had no idea of the depth of Spock's feelings for him. /~/ had I only known /~/ and as he thought this, he also sent his own feelings of love through their link. But there was one thing that was puzzling him, the meaning of t'hy'la ... Spock had called him this before, but he had been unable to find a translation of the word.   
  
Spock smiled at Jim's puzzlement, as he tried to explain, /~/ t'hy'la is a difficult concept to translate into your language ... it can be 'brother' or 'lover' or even 'soul mate' ... but all of these words are inadequate without the emotions and physical reactions involved. I can say the word, but without this ... /~/ Jim nearly collapsed at the depth of emotions he suddenly felt, /~/ the word is meaningless /~/  
  
/~/ I see /~/ There was nothing more for Jim to say.   
  
Spock knew it was time to go. He slowly withdrew from Jim's mind, but at the last moment, he asked, /~/ do you wish for me to ease the pain of separation? /~/   
  
The mere thought of it brought such anguish to Jim's mind that he cried out, "NO!" He knew Spock meant well by his offer, but would rather live with the agony of knowing he was loved, than thinking he was always and forever alone in the universe. /~/ no ... please let me keep your love for me in my mind always ... and remember that I share it, and will always be there, if you need a friend. /~/ With that final acceptance of what was to be, Spock removed his hand from Jim's face and they each stepped back slightly. Jim noticed that there were tears in Spock's eyes, and felt Spock's hand lightly brush his own cheek, wiping away his own.   
  
After a moment, Spock broke the silence. "Farewell, t'hy'la ... perhaps one day, our paths will cross once again."  
  
"I eagerly await the day." and with a mischievous smile, he added, "if you and T'Sala find you need some time away from Vulcan, there's plenty of room at my cabin ... don't hesitate to drop in." He noticed the slight raising of Spock's brow at the suggestion, and decided to expand on the impromptu invitation. "You know, I'll be there for the next six months, all alone. I admit, the solitude sounds nice right now, but I can only assume I would appreciate the company after a time."  
  
"I will consider it ... but I can make no promises now." And with that, Spock raised his hand, saying, "Live long and prosper, t'hy'la ... I will miss you."  
  
"Peace and long life to you, my love ... and may your life with your new wife provide you with all the happiness you deserve." Their eyes locked for a final moment, then Spock turned and stepped into the ship.  
  
Jim Kirk continued to stare after Spock's retreating form, when suddenly, he felt the gangplank move under his feet ... he hastily retreated, and stepped off as it slowly lifted to close in preparation for liftoff.   
  
He numbly made his way to the observation port, and watched the ship depart. He continued to sit and stare, lost in thought ...he knew not how long he sat there, but when his communicator chirped for his attention, he jumped.   
  
Flipping it open, he said, "Kirk here."  
  
The voice that replied seemed small, and insignificant, and it took Kirk a moment for the words to register. "Sir, where are you? Admiral Nogura has been waiting for you for the past fifteen minutes."  
  
Looking at his chronometer, he realized that he had been sitting here for the better part of an hour. Jumping to his feet, and starting the short walk to the transporter pads, he said, "Tell the admiral I'm sorry, a personal matter came up. I'll be there in a few minutes. Kirk out."  
  
He had put off this conversation with Nogura long enough ... he had lost one of his dreams, and he would be damned if he'd allow Nogura to take away another one. As he made his way to Nogura's office, he decided that he wouldn't accept the promotion to the Admiralty. And would demand that he be reassigned to ENTERPRISE when the time came.  
  
If they wouldn't accept his terms, he could always resign his commission ... after all, without Spock or the ENTERPRISE, there was nothing left to keep him in the fleet.  
  
*******

He awoke to the chirping of the birds as he had every morning for the past two months ... lying in his bed, watching the sun rise just outside his window ... painting the distant mountains a golden hue, and setting the world on fire. It was a spectacular view ... one he recalled seeing for the first time when he had camped here shortly after being told that the ENTERPRISE would be his.   
  
He had purchased the land many years before, as a place where he could escape from time to time, and eventually call home when he retired. In the intervening years, he had visited often, always exploring a different area of the nearly one-hundred acres that he owned. The landscape was breathtaking, and there were many places where he had camped over the years that he had loved, but there was something about seeing the sunrise from _this_ spot that made him decide to build his home here.   
  
In less than a week, he had hired out local builders, and together they had designed the 'cabin' to his specifications. When his orders came in to report to ENTERPRISE, the cabin was only half built ... he left instructions for its completion, and maintenance, and left on his five year mission.  
  
Needless to say, when he arrived here two months ago, having never seen their work completed, he was pleasantly surprised. He had half expected to find the cabin in a somewhat rundown and neglected state ... but his instructions had been carried out to the letter and then some. The 'pantry' had been stocked as he had requested, and much to his surprise, there was even fresh fruits and vegetables in the 'stasis' unit ... the note pinned to the door said, 'welcome home ... hope you find everything to your satisfaction'.  
  
It was more than satisfactory, and he made sure to tell those responsible that their efforts were appreciated. They'd be talking about the party he threw his first week here for the next ten years, no doubt.  
  
Since then, he had spent part of each day reacquainted himself with the area ... hiking out to the lake for a swim one day ... exploring the caves at the base of the mountain another. But as each day passed, he became a bit more depressed. He wanted ... no, needed ... to be sharing this with someone. And that someone was Spock.   
  
But that was not to be ... even if they had been together, there could not have been any future for them. T'Pau would have seen to that. But this look at reality did not make the wanting ... the needing ... any less real. As he lay there in his bed, watching the sunrise, wishing fervently that he could be sharing it with Spock, he sighed, and said aloud, "At least I still have my ship."   
  
The battle with Nogura had been a fierce one ... but thanks to the testimonies of McCoy, Chapel, Uhura, Scotty and Spock -- not to mention a few of the other admirals -- he had prevailed. His temperament was best suited for command of a starship, and that was where he would remain.   
  
But without Spock at his side.  
  
"'Damn," he said, as he forced himself to face another day ... alone.   
  
As he turned off the water of the shower, he heard an insistent knocking at his door. Hastily drying off he wrapped the towel around his hips and went to see who was there ... he had not had any visitors in several weeks, and had not been expecting any. As the knocking continued, he called out, "Hold your horses ... I'm coming," and the knocking stopped.  
  
When he opened the door, the figure standing there was backlit by the rising sun, momentarily blinding him. As he opened his mouth to speak, the figure shifted slightly, and his features were revealed. "Spock?" he said with incredulity.  
  
"Yes, Jim ... it is I." There appeared to be a slight hint of amusement in the tone of voice, and as he looked at his unexpected guest, he noticed the raising of the eyebrow as Spock continued, "I have decided to accept your invitation ... may T'Sala and I come in?"  
  
Shaken by the mention of T'Sala, whom he hadn't even noticed standing slightly behind, and to the right of Spock, he hastily stepped back, and said, "By all means ... please, make yourself at home, I'll be right back ..." and he turned and made his way back into his bedroom to dress before Spock and T'Sala had closed the door behind them.  
  
Slipping on a pair of well worn jeans and a t-shirt, he returned to his unexpected guests saying, "I was just about to make myself some breakfast ... would you like anything? Tea ... toast ... I have a wide variety of fruits."  
  
"Tea would be fine," Spock said, then added, "perhaps some fruit later. To us, it is now the middle of the afternoon. It will take a day or two to adjust to the time differential."   
  
"I understand ... I remember a rather dicey 'diplomatic' occasion a few years back when we were invited to a State Dinner," he shifted his focus to T'Sala, knowing that Spock was well aware of the incident he was relating,"and by ships time, it was only 0800-hours. Trying to eat a full course meal of very 'unusual' properties, when one is barely awake, was quite an experience, wouldn't you agree, Spock?"  
  
"Indeed ... as I recall, your own reaction to the food in question nearly brought about the end of the negotiations." There was a bit of a twinkle in Spock's eye as he said this.   
  
He looked up at Spock in surprise ... he hadn't expected him to mention that particular aspect of the dinner, especially not in front of T'Sala. Knowing that some comment was expected from him, he said, "True ... but once again, Spock, you saved the situation." Seeing the question arise in T'Sala's eyes, and the nod of permission from Spock, he went on, "During the dinner I became ... well, rather aroused. I was, to say the least, embarrassed by my state, and tried desperately to conceal it, but as the meal progressed, so did my discomfort."   
  
He paused in the telling, knowing that the next part of this story was very personal, and wondering why Spock wanted him to tell it. But he could see the encouragement in Spock's eyes, as he went on, "Unfortunately, I was unable to hide my condition when it was time to stand and make a toast, and the head of the High Council found my state, in such a public setting, to be quite distasteful. I made my apologies, of course, and excused myself. Spock found me minutes later in the bathroom, trying desperately to relieve the situation, with no success. Without hesitation, he offered to meld with me, to help ease my condition ... as our minds merged, he offered to bring me release, but it did not come. There was something preventing my body from reaching a climax, so he reversed his tactics, and used his mental abilities to reduce the blood flow to the affected area, and reduce the pressure in that way."  
  
He found that he was looking at Spock once again, and forced himself to meet T'Sala's attentive gaze as he continued, "Spock returned to the dinner, and proceeded to mollify our hosts ... I don't know exactly what he said, but by the time I returned to the table, my inadvertent breech of etiquette was forgiven and negotiations were once again resumed. When we returned to the ship, Spock removed the mental block he had created, and my arousal was once again in full force ... McCoy examined me, and found that there was an element of their food and drink which, apparently, acted as a very potent aphrodisiac in humans. He got some samples sent up, and with a bit of testing, found an antidote ... today, when dealing with this race, a counteragent is ingested by all humans _before_ making there way planetside."  
  
"And extracts of their food are highly prized all over the Federation," Spock noted.   
  
It was Kirk's turn to raise a brow. He had not been aware of this -- most likely illicit -- bit of trade amongst their people, and wondered how Spock knew about it. Not sure if he really wanted to know the answer to that particular question, he resumed his trip to the kitchen, saying, "Tea will be served in a minute."  
  
He was glad to escape for a moment ... the conversation had evoked a physical response on his part that he did not want Spock to see. Luckily, his jeans were far less revealing than his uniform trousers, so his state of arousal was most likely not noticed by either Vulcan.   
  
As his coffee brewed, he popped a couple of slices of bread in the toaster, then prepared tea for Spock and T'Sala. Placing the coffee, tea, toast and a bowl of fruit on a tray, he made his way back into the livingroom, and placed it on the table. With coffee and toast in hand, he sat back and offered the tea to the others, then said, "So Spock ... what brings you to this neck of the woods? I mean, I really didn't expect you to take me up on my invitation." He sipped his coffee, then added with a smile, "Of course, I'm thrilled that you did ... but ..." his words trailed off, not sure of how to continue.  
  
Spock could sense his dilemma and rescued him by saying, "Actually, our visit here was T'Sala's idea."   
  
"Yes. I hope you do not mind. Spock told me of your invitation, and after spending time with him on Vulcan, I could see that he was getting ... restless," there was a slight hesitation as she said this, which made him smile as she continued, "understandable after so many years serving aboard a starship."  
  
"I don't mind at all," he said, looking at T'Sala then at Spock as he continued, "as I told you when I invited you, I'll always be here when you need me ... for whatever reason." He wasn't exactly sure why he said that, but the reaction he got from both Spock and T'Sala was not what he expected. They looked at each other, then back at him before Spock spoke.   
  
"That is the other reason we have come. You see, T'Sala is a very intelligent and wise woman, and she has found a solution to our current situation." Spock said as if it was a matter of fact.   
  
"And what situation is that?" Kirk asked. There was hope in his voice, mixed with scepticism ... if T'Sala was to be Spock's wife, why would she be offering a solution to the only 'situation' he could think of?  
  
Spock continued as if he had not heard the question. "T'Sala is a practical woman, and she knows that T'Pau has made her demands on me solely because of my father's 'indiscretion' when it comes to humans." Spock paused for a moment to allow this statement to sink in. He then continued his explanation, "T'Pau is somewhat obsessed with humans, and the apparent 'harm' they have brought about to our people. As a result, she has arranged this marriage, demanding that male heirs be produced to carry on the line of Surak."  
  
T'Sala then took up the narrative. "By Vulcan custom, any child produced through rightful marriage is recognized as an heir ... whether it be male or female, the blood is the same. When it comes to succession of powers, it is usually the female line that rules in most families, although there have been exceptions over the millennia ... Surak's line being one of them. But even with Surak's line, male domination has not always been the case ... take T'Pau as an example. She was of a generation with few males, her brother Sarek being the only one who survived to adulthood."  
  
Spock once again took over the explanation. "As you have probably surmised, T'Pau is a great deal older than Sarek, and had already become head of the family by the time Sarek had reached the age of consent. As he was destined to be part of the Diplomatic Corps, he was grateful to her for assuming the duties and responsibilities of the head of household ... and at that time, there was most likely no way she would have given up the power and prestige of the position, even if he had insisted on taking his rightful place within the family.   
  
"Years later, when word was sent from Earth that Sarek was to take a human wife ... well, you can imagine her reaction. She had tried to abdicate her position, demanding that he return at once to oversee the family business, and take a 'proper' wife." Spock hesitated, trying to keep his emotional state in check. T'Sala's hand on his seemed to calm him, and he continued, "Jim, you have seen, first hand, the contempt she holds for humans ... it nearly cost you your life."  
  
"Yes, I always wondered why ... but tell me, what does all of this have to do with solving our 'situation'?"   
  
"It is quite simple, Jim. T'Sala knows that you and I are t'hy'la ... she does not wish to be the one to come between us, simply to appease a bitter old woman." Spock and T'Sala both reached out to take one of his hands in theirs, then Spock went on, "She has reminded me of an ancient ritual ... one where there are three, joined in mind and body. Through this union, T'Sala and I will hopefully produce the male heirs that T'Pau demands, and you and I will find the happiness we both deserve."  
  
"But Spock, I will be returning to the ENTERPRISE in less than two years ... I'll be gone for another five. What kind of relationship would that be for us?" He was quite aware of his own growing arousal as he held onto their hands ... as touch telepaths, they must also have been aware of it, as well as his desire to join with them in this.  
  
He had locked his eyes to Spock's as he asked, but it was T'Sala who answered him. "Jim, for you and Spock there would be no change in your relationship ... you would work side by side, as you have done these past five years. I would be the one alone ... unless Spock and I are successful in our first attempt to conceive a child." She squeezed both of their hands, before letting go of them. "This is not something that need be decided at once ... however, T'Pau has already set a date for our Koon Ut Kali fee. If we are to do this, I would insist that you be part of it from the start." He could have sworn that he saw her smile as she added, "T'Pau would have no choice ...either accept the arrangement, or there would be no marriage between myself and Spock."  
  
He smiled at Spock then T'Sala, as he said, "T'Sala, I like your style, although I'm not sure if I like the idea of leaving you alone, possibly with a small child, for the five years we'll be on a mission. That hardly seems like a fair trade-off. Why would you be willing to do such a thing, when, as things stand now, Spock has virtually no choice but to adhere to T'Pau's demands and remain with you on Vulcan?"  
  
"That is a fair question." T'Sala said, hesitating slightly before continuing, "Spock has told me that you are aware of the Vulcan Bonding customs. Like Spock, I was bonded at the appropriate age, and like Spock, I lost my bondmate before our marriage was consummated. You see, Jim, my bondmate was assigned to the INTREPID."  
  
"I grieve with thee," Kirk said automatically. The loss of the INTREPID had come as quite a shock to Spock, who had actually felt their combined deaths through the vacuum of space.  
  
"Thank you." she said, knowing that was the appropriate response. "I tell you this so that you can see that I had prepared myself for a life of solitude, with only the occasional visit from my husband, from the moment my bondmate settled on a career. That was more than half my lifetime ago. After all these years alone, I admit that I long for children, but I do not know if I could live my life, day in and day out, with another always at my side." Again, there was that slight smile, as she continued, "But knowing that he is doing what he loves best, with someone who cares more for him than he does for himself ... that I could live with."  
  
"Very well ... I will consider your proposal." But then he thought to ask, "exactly how much time do I have before I must decide?"  
  
"T'Pau has set aside the fifteenth day of Tasmeen for our ceremony," Spock said, then looked him in the eyes, adding, "that is three weeks from today."  
  
"I see." Three weeks was no much time ... and taking into consideration the time needed to travel from Alpha Centauri to Vulcan, he would have to decide one way or anther in just slightly over two weeks. Barely enough time to get to know T'Sala, although he was already liking her very much. Just then something she had said began to sink in ... and to his recollection, the timing was off. Curious, he asked, "Spock, not to be indelicate, but T'Sala mentioned that she could possibly have a child by the time we were to return to the ship ... and, well ... if I'm not mistaken, the timing ... well ..."   
  
Spock smiled at his friends apparent dilemma ... coming to his rescue, he said, "You are correct, the 'timing' is off for me to enter the Pon Farr before the ship is ready for the next mission. However, although we are _compelled_ to mate during the Pon Farr, we are capable of the act of sex at other times. There are certain compounds that can be taken to ensure erection and potency when needed," and here Spock paused and looked down to Jim's crotch before adding, "and for me, there have been other stimuli that have proven effective ... on occasion. At least as far as the initial erection is concerned ... only time will tell if I have any potency or not." Then looking over to T'Sala, he added, "We can, of course, use artificial means, if necessary, to insure conception of a son."  
  
"Yes, but I would like to try it the old fashioned way, first ... wouldn't you agree, Jim?"  
  
"Of course ... and I will do whatever I can to ensure your success." There was a twinkle in his eye as he shamelessly flirted with T'Sala, making her smile. As Spock's eyebrow rose beneath his bangs, he added, "so tell me Spock ... if you could ask me to do anything at all to increase your pleasure, what would it be?"   
  
With his question, Spock produced a small vial, and held it to the light. As he did, he said, "By your physical reaction earlier, when telling of the State Dinner, I know you fully recall how this," he indicated the vial, "made you feel ... and how long it took to wear off, even with the good doctor's antidote. What you probably were not aware of was how being in your mind at the time made _me_ feel."  
  
"I see," he said, once again finding himself getting aroused. Looking at Spock, he realized he was not the only one, for there was a telltale bulge in the Vulcan's crotch as well. He wondered how often that had happened over the years, and he had just not noticed. "So, let me get this straight ... you want me to take some of that, and then we'll fool around, getting you all hot and bothered, too ... then T'Sala comes into the picture, and you two have sex while I watch, or something?"  
  
"No. Until Spock and I are married, we cannot indulge in sexual activity ... T'Pau would know of it, and it would be highly illogical as far as she was concerned, for we hardly know one another, and it is not Spock's 'time'." T'Sala took each of them by the hand once more, then brought their hands together, adding, "For now, this is for the two of you ... I want you to have what you have been denying yourselves for years. In the end, I too will benefit, for Spock will come to our marriage bed an experienced lover."  
  
Still holding onto Spock's hand, he reached out to T'Sala with the other and lightly cupped her cheek as he asked, "I thank you, but why are you doing this, T'Sala?"  
  
"Because I have seen what is in his heart and mind ... and as his wife, it is my duty and pleasure to provide him with what makes him happy." Turning her head slightly, she kissed his palm, then turned back, adding, "Besides, I also find you attractive, and hope that, in the future, we could find comfort in each others arms from time to time."   
  
This admission made him smile all the more, and he turned to Spock asking, "As she would be your wife, would you have any objections to my making love with her once in a while?" It was rather blunt, but then so was her admission.  
  
"Of course not, Jim ... we three would be one, if you so desire it. What is mine is, and always shall be, yours. And, although our first priority is to produce an heir to appease T'Pau, neither of us would be opposed to you fathering a child with T'Sala. What better way to cement our relationship and prove that we are a family."  
  
There were tears in his eyes as he held onto the hands of the two Vulcan's in his midst. He could sense their pleasure in the knowledge that he was very close to accepting their proposal. His mind was racing, as he tried to think of at least one reason why he should not accept right this minute ... and there were none. He lifted their hands to his lips, and kissed them, then said, "I accept your proposal. T'Sala, you are unlike any Vulcan I have ever met, and I look forward to getting to know you better." Before she could say anything, he looked to Spock, adding, "Spock, she has been a liberating influence on you, and despite T'Pau's motivations, I must thank her when I see her ... for forcing you to accept a wife has brought us together in a way that far exceeds my fondest dreams. I look forward to sharing my life with both of you, and our children."  
  
With that, the three stood, and he pulled T'Sala and Spock into a loving embrace. At first, it was a bit awkward, as the Vulcans were unaccustomed to such an act, but soon, he could feel T'Sala 'soften' and mold her body to his. Spock, however, seemed to become more tense as the minutes passed. Shifting slightly to press a bit closer to his longtime friend, he realized why ... Spock was fully aroused. The contact of his hip against the engorged flesh made the Vulcan moan deep in his throat. The sound made him ache all the more, and his arms instinctively pulled both of his companions closer ... his hip rubbing against Spock, while T'Sala was rubbing against him. They couldn't remain this way for long without one or both of them coming in his trousers.   
  
Fighting the urge to climax against T'Sala's hip, he forced himself to stillness, as he kissed Spock, then T'Sala before releasing them both. He was breathing heavily as he did so, and noticed a slight greenish flush to each of them, as well.   
  
T'Sala was the first to break the silence that followed, saying, "Jim, I know it is still early in the day for you, but we have had a long day already ... if you do not mind, I would like to retire. Do you have a guest room I may use?"  
  
The question caught him by surprise, for he had been so preoccupied by the conversation since they had arrived that he had failed to be a proper host. "Of course ... I have several rooms you can choose from. Tell me, would you like to see the sunset over the lake in a few hours, or the sunrise in the morning? Personally, I like the sunrise, but the sunsets are quite lovely, too."  
  
She gave him a warm smile, knowing that this was his way of telling her which room was farthest away from his own, where he had Spock would most likely be retiring to as soon as she was settled. "I'll take the sunset over the lake ... we have so little open water on Vulcan, I take advantage of any opportunity I can to see it."  
  
While they were having this conversation, Spock had gone out to the flitter they had rented, and retrieved their bags. T'Sala took hers, and was shown to her room. When he returned, Spock was nowhere in sight, but he could hear him in the back. Knowing which room was Kirk's, Spock had taken his bag into the one next door, and was methodically unpacking his few belongings.   
  
Walking up behind Spock, he placed his hands on the broad shoulders, and pressed against his back ... he was still hard, and as he pressed against the firm backsides, another moan escaped Spock's lips. As his hands moved down the arms, then around to the chest so that he could play with the taut nipples, he asked, "So Spock, will you be calling it a night, as well?"  
  
"I do not require sleep at this time," came Spock's reply. Although the words were familiar, the tone of his voice was not ... there was a huskiness to it that Jim did not recognize, and it made him weak in the knees. He pressed closer to Spock, and pinched one hard nipple, and was startled when Spock suddenly turned to face him, pinning him against the wall and kissing him fiercely, then whispered, "I need you ... now."   
  
"Come, Spock ... I have everything we need in my room." He took Spock by the hand, and led him across the hall ... where all of his fantasies were about to come true.  
  



End file.
